Chemistry
by Rebelwithaheart
Summary: There had always been chemistry between them, an undeniable attraction the cheeky banter and sarcastic bickering, adequate proof of the connection between the two. But they were both so guarded.... DannyxStacie please R
1. Chemistry and attraction

**Hey everyone. This is my first Hustle fic, so please be kind, but constructive criticism is **_**always**_** welcome. Please don't forget to review, and if you do I'll give you………well nothing. **

**But don't let that put you off. **

**Set in series 4, so there's no Mickey (sorry:S)**

**Much love……**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, just borrowing them for a while.**

**--------------------------------------- **

The young woman sidled up to the bar, brushing back the locks of her dark, luscious hair as she flashed a friendly smile at the bartender. Unaware of the male attention directed towards her – or more precisely, the long silky legs revealed by the curve hugging pencil skirt she wore – she cast her dark soulful eyes around the bar, as though searching for someone. Obviously not finding the desired person, she settled herself on a barstool, falling into effortless conversation with the barman.

It was easy to tell that she was comfortable in her surroundings; from the relaxed smiles passing across her full glossy lips as she chatted away to the portly middle aged man behind the bar, occasionally sipping from the red wine he had placed in front of her. Her slim fingers, absentmindedly, traced errant circles on the smooth surface of the bars counter.

Despite her deceiving appearance, Stacie Monroe was not just a pretty face. Level-headed, smart, feisty and sexy, she was not a woman to be messed with. In a crew with three testosterone ridden men (except maybe Albert and especially Danny) she could definitely hold her own.

Just as Eddie moved away to serve another customer, two strong arms came down on either side of her to rest securely on the bar. She felt hot breath flutter across her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake, as a blonde head leant down to whisper suggestively in her ear.

"Miss me?"

Rolling her eyes heavenward, she gave him a push, but was unable to suppress the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Hardly"

"Liar"

Danny gave her a charming grin and sat down on her left, turning towards Eddie and gesturing for a drink. Still smiling, she raised the glass to her lips, all the while allowing her eyes to roam over Danny's figure.

He still wore the same black designer suit he'd had on earlier for their meeting with the mark. The top buttons on his royal blue shirt, however, had been undone to partially reveal a smooth and toned chest.

Her smile having broadened slightly, she tore her gaze away, just as Eddie placed a pint in front of him. Taking a long drink, he placed it back on the bar, before turning back to face her fully, giving her his sole focus and attention. Before he could give what was sure to be either a sarcastic or a very suggestive – but tempting – remark, she cut him off.

"So where's Albie and the boys?"

"Albert's meeting friends, as is Ash and Billy is-"

"Here"

Both grifters turned to see Billy stood behind them; a charming smile painted on his lips, beside him stood a young blonde woman of about the same age. From the way her arms were draped across him, Stacie could tell instantly that the young girl was infatuated with Danny's young protégé.

"Guys, this is Laura"

He gestured towards his scantily clad companion briefly, before turning quickly back to Danny, almost as though seeking approval. Danny only nodded in response, and gave the young woman a charismatic smile.

Stacie turned away, hiding her frown in her now half empty wine glass, slightly offended and somewhat hurt – though she couldn't tell why – by the appreciative gleam that danced through Danny's eyes as he exchanged pleasantries with the two.

Apparently having gained the approval he was seeking, Billy ushered his friend towards a table in the corner, throwing a smile and a cheeky wink over his shoulder as he did.

Having shaken away the small twinge of jealousy – though she wouldn't admit that's what it was – she turned back to Danny and gave him a sly smile.

"You sure you two aren't related? Seems to be a real chip off the old block"

Flashing his cocky grin, he straightened up, and brushed his shoulders off in an arrogant gesture.

"Yeah well, he learnt from the best"

Rolling her eyes, she raised her glass to her lips and drank, only too aware of Danny's closeness.

There had always been chemistry between them, an undeniable attraction; the cheeky banter and sarcastic bickering, adequate proof of the connection between the two. Something that seemed to have intensified since Danny had stepped up to lead them.

But they were both so guarded, pretending to be ignorant of their bond, hiding behind suggestive remarks, both only half believing that that's all there was. Afraid that if they were to give in to temptation, than that would be it; there wouldn't be anything else. No friendship and no chance of the relationship that they both secretly desired.

She had tried to convince herself time and time again that was the truth. That she didn't feel anything for him besides attraction. She argued with herself, claiming that there was nothing to Danny except charm; that he wasn't the kind of man she wanted or needed.

But it seemed that was the reason behind it all; the motive behind her attraction to him. He was all boyish charm and cheesy one liners. And as rough around the edges as he was, there was still that soft side to him that was revealed only on a rare occasion. He could be the perfect gentlemen when need be, all chivalry and sensitivity.

Shaking herself of the thoughts that seemed to strangely frequent recently, Stacie broke herself out of her reverie and turned back towards him.

And there it was; that soft side. He had been watching her, his dazzling blue eyes; clouded with something she just couldn't define, softened by an unrecognizable emotion. His lips pulled into a gentle, affectionate smile.

"What?"

He shook his head a few times, ridding himself of the thoughts that had dominated his mind for the past few moments.

"Nothing"

Deciding to stick to common ground, and rid them of the slightly awkward silence, she inquired as to the progress of their latest con.

"So he fell for it?"

"Hook, line and sinker"

"When's he paying?"

"Next Monday"

Stacie raised a slim eyebrow, knowing only too well that Danny tended to be an impatient person. He shrugged in way of response.

"His choice. Gotta let him think he's in control"

"Who would have thought it? Danny Blue has patience"

"Yeah well I'm full of endearing and surprising qualities, me"

He gave her a flirty smile, leaning towards her slightly. Sending her own flirtatious back at him, she stood up from the stool.

"I'm sure"

Danny's eyes followed her closely as she headed towards the ladies room, aware that his eyes weren't the only to do so.

He knew she felt it; both, the connection and the attraction.

The chemistry between them was palpable, smouldering almost. The connection obvious, in the frequent looks and glances they shared. If only she wasn't so cautious, so sensible. A bond like theirs was never meant to be sensible or rational. It was supposed to be impulsive, a whirlwind of delirious emotions and pleasure.

He broke abruptly out of his thoughts when she sat down again, placing one long illustrious leg over the other.

She turned away and finished off her drink, pretending not to notice as he let his eyes roam appreciatively up her legs. Smiling slightly, she placed her empty glass down on the bar.

"I'm going up, you coming"

"Yeah may as well, its gone quiet anyway"

Downing the rest of his drink in one, he stood up beside her.

"Think we should check on Billy?"

"Nah he's a big boy, can look after himself" He glanced towards the corner, before turning back to her with a roguish grin "Anyway I think he's a little busy"

Stacie glanced over his shoulder, to see Billy and his companion in what could only be called the tongue and mouth version of wrestling. Rolling her eyes, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Men"

"Oh come on, let him have a little fun"

She sent him a raised eyebrow in response, causing his smile to broaden.

Stepping forward he ushered her towards the door, his hand resting on the small of her back.

As they stepped out into the cool night air, he removed his arm from her back and instead wrapped it around her shoulders in a gesture that suggested they were just friends, but to most it was obvious that their relationship had more maning than platonic.

"C'mon we'll get takeout, my treat"

She sent him a mischievous smile, and pressed herself lightly into his side, feeling safer with him, than she would have done on hr own.

"Ooh big spender"

They wandered down the street, Danny's protests and Stacie's laughter following after them.


	2. Alcohol and Fluffles

**A BIG thank you to everyone who took the time to read, and an EXTRA BIG thank you to those who reviewed. **

**If I knew, where you all lived I'd send you cookies, but I don't so I'm afraid you'll have to do without.**

**Much Love……………**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Never have to pay at Eddies"

Stacie rolled her dark luscious eyes heavenward, thoroughly amused by Danny's grumblings about alcohol prices. Following him out of the shop, she couldn't help but giggle, at his expression. He surveyed the bottle of wine in his hand, as though contemplating whether it was indeed worth the money he had paid. At her series of giggles, he looked up, a sheepish smile creeping onto his lips.

"What? S'not funny, he's robbed me alive the little shit"

He glanced back into the shop where the young man – no older than nineteen – sat behind the counter, glancing through a magazine looking painstakingly bored. She gave him a push, towards the pavement, before he could go back in and get into an inevitably pointless argument.

He followed her reluctantly across the road, returning the bottle into the plastic bag with the rest of their evening entertainment. In his other hand, he held the food they had retrieved before purchasing their overpriced alcohol, from a greasy faced late teen.

"Think Mickey likes Australia?"

Now walking side by side, Danny looked over at her, as though trying to find if her words held a deeper meaning. The twinge of jealousy that ran through him was pushed quickly aside, and he answered in typical Danny bravado.

"What's not to like? Sun, sea, sand and women. Paradise"

In a gesture that was always frequent in Danny's presence, Stacie rolled her eyes, as an exasperated smile passed her lips.

"Is your mind permanently stuck in the gutter?"

He nudged her gently with his shoulder, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as a cheeky smile broke out on his face.

"Why, you wanna join me?"

Stacie let out a sound halfway between an exasperated sigh and a laugh, amazed – as she always was – that he could turn the most straightforward conversations, in the direction of his favourite hobby and topic: sex.

They carried on in a comfortable silence, their arms occasionally brushing up against one another's, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Suddenly feeling the chill that had crept into the night air, Stacie regretted not bringing a jacket. She ran her hands up and down her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself. Glancing over, Danny witnessed this and took note of the pink colour that the cold had tinted her smooth cheeks with.

He placed a gentle hand over hers, halting her futile attempts at warming herself. Placing the two bags at his feet, he came to a stop, and removed his jacket.

"Here"

With soft hands, he helped her slip into the jacket ignoring her feeble protest. Once she had it on comfortably, he ran his hands up and down her arms briefly, in an affectionate gesture, their gazes locked.

She loved this side to him. The sensitive and soft aspect of his character. It never ceased to amaze her that he could change so easily from one to the other. The cheeky cockney full of wit and bravado to the sensitive, chivalrous gentleman he was being now.

It was these moments, when dazzling blue met the alluring chocolate of her eyes that Danny really started to wonder. Could there be anything more than this? As much as he loved his work, it was times like this that he asked himself whether or not there was more to life, than conning dishonest men out of their money and dignity.

It was her eyes. They held a captivating beauty that he had yet to come across anywhere else. It made him feel as though he could do anything, con anyone, and be something he had only ever envisioned as a child.

And then the moment broke, as she glanced away, slightly wary of what could have happened had they stayed in that position any longer.

"Thank you"

He flashed her a broad smile and took a step back. Giving him her own grateful smile, she continued walking, Danny beside her.

It wasn't until they got halfway down the road, did Stacie decided to break the silence, realizing that her companion hadn't recognized his mistake. Still walking, she glanced over at him, an amused smile playing on her glossy lips.

"Danny?"

"Yeah"

"The bags"

"SHIT!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"I never had a pet rabbit"

A shy smile and a pink blush painting his face, Danny raised the bottle to his lips and drank.

Stacie burst into laughter, the sudden image of a young Danny cooing over a small fluffy rabbit, causing her to laugh harder.

"Hey! S'not funny! I loved that rabbit"

When her only response was to laugh harder he picked up the closest pillow, and threw it in her vague direction. Going wide, it missed her completely and hit the wall behind her. Apparently alcohol did nothing for his aim. Having calmed herself down, Stacie settled more comfortably onto the sofa, resting her chin on one hand, the other holding a half empty wine bottle. Gazing over at Danny – who was draped across an armchair - she smirked at him.

"What was his name?"

"Fluffles"

Not wanting to damage his pride more than she already had done, Stacie suppressed her laughter by taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Mom bought him me when I was seven, to cheer me up"

Drawn by the soft tone his voice had taken on, Stacie looked up, at once noticing the solemn look that graced his handsome face. Sitting up slightly, she caught his gaze and asked gently.

"Why, what happened?"

Letting out a long nostalgic sigh, he spoke in all seriousness.

"Found out Santa wasn't real. Broke my heart that did"

Stacie watched him closely for a few seconds trying to gauge how drunk he actually was. Breaking out into his trademark cheeky grin, he gave her a wink and drank from his own whiskey bottle. She let out an exasperated sigh, before breaking into fresh laughter, Danny joining in after a moment.

Their laughter having died down, Danny looked over at her with a mischievous smile.

"I've never been to France"

Stacie raised the bottle to her lips and took a drink. When Danny sent her a curious look, she shrugged.

"Family holiday"

He nodded slowly and waited for her to speak.

"I've never had a one night stand"

"Hey, no fair!"

She only grinned in response and gestured to his bottle.

"Drink up, tiger"

Spluttering at her choice of words, he ignored the alcohol he had managed to spill down his self and rose and eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Tiger?"

Blushing slightly, she raised a slim finger and pointed it at him accusingly.

"I'm tipsy, so leave me alone" pausing, she took another swig from the bottle "Which is your fault!"

Raising a hand to his heart in a dramatic style, he pretended to be offended. Standing up, he stumbled over to the sofa and sat himself down beside her, their arms pressed against one another.

Danny leant forward slightly, causing her to take in a deep breath. The alcohol had diminished her inhibitions, but it had somehow raised her awareness levels. She was suddenly so much more sensitive to his closeness and the sparks that seemed to dance between them, as their gazes locked.

Unaware of what his fingers were doing, he drew idle circles on her thigh with the hand he had placed there, pleased when he felt her breath hitch slightly. He took in a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating aroma, which was unique to her, reminding him of lavender.

They were both aware of the intense turn their harmless game had suddenly taken, but neither was willing to break the spell that seemed to have engulfed them.

Speaking softly, he moved closer still.

"Are you saying that I am to blame for your alcohol induced state?"

Her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"Just a little"

Leaning forward he crushed his lips against hers, frantic and urgent. Feeling her respond he pressed harder still, as he ran his tongue across the softness of her bottom lip. Moaning slightly she let him in, their tongues twining in a frenzied and burning show of passion. His hands quick, yet soft ran down her arms to rest on her hips.

Running her fingers through his hair, she suppressed a moan as he pulled her onto his lap, their hips and pelvises grinding against one another. She threw her had back, as his lips, left her mouth to trail burning hot kisses across her jaw line.

Hands roamed, exploring curves and muscles, that only minutes ago had been foreign to them. Their surroundings blurred, the situations and worry of their life all merging into one swirl of nothingness. They were lost in the delirious feel of each other.

It was then, as his lips reached her neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive spot that never failed to emit a moan that her rationality came flooding back.

Pushing him away, she scrambled off his lap, putting a large distance between them.

"No, we can't Danny"

Immediately missing her warmth and presence, he stood up, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Stace……"

"Don't Stace me, Danny. This can't happen" raising her hands she gestured between them "This, _us_, can _never _happen"

Unwilling to meet his eyes, she turned her back on him, aware of the hurt that she had undoubtedly inflicted on him and herself. She crossed her arms over her chest, as though somehow trying to block out all that had happened in the past few moments.

It didn't work. She could still feel the touch of his skin against hers, his soft lips beneath hers and see the unadulterated lust and passion that clouded his eyes.

"Stacie…"

She jumped away, at the feel of his hand on her shoulder, not sure she could handle contact with him without being tempted to fall into the delicious haze, they had inhabited moments before.

Returning his arm dejectedly to his side, the hurt and pain of her rejection intensified. He suddenly longed for simplicity. Their simple – yet complicated – friendship, full of suggestive, half serious remarks. Anything but, the thick and heavy silence that engulfed them. Anything but, the ache of wanting something he couldn't have, of something that was so close yet so far away.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned back to him, finally allowing her teary eyes to meet his.

"We can't………_I _can't"

With that she rushed past him, dodging the hand he reached out to her with.

Once reaching the sanctity of her own bedroom, she shut the door with a soft final click.

She hadn't looked back.


End file.
